


Why I love Gregory House, the character  (Meta Fic)

by honeybee_motorcyles



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen, Meta Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee_motorcyles/pseuds/honeybee_motorcyles
Summary: What House meant to me.





	Why I love Gregory House, the character  (Meta Fic)

Why I love Gregory House, the character.

There are few characters as intelligent, and as brilliant as Greg House, of House MD. House as most people refer to, is a genius diagnostician, with observational skills rivaling Sherlock Holmes. In fact Holmes is the inspiration for my favorite character.

Holmes, plays the violin, House, is a multi instrumentalist. Holmes has a friend name Dr. Watson, House has Wilson. The main difference between the two men was their addiction, or dependence, when it came to House.

While Sherlock was addicted to heroin, You can’t say that about House, House was a necessary addict. His addiction stemmed from half a thigh muscle gutted by a medical mistake, making him permanently disabled. 

House was vulnerable without being. Because of his disability, he was treated by people differently. Making him hate the world for their consideration and pity.

I can relate to House on that point, without reveling too much, I have a disability. Where people thinks I am less smart, than other people. Though I am not as smart as House I am looked down upon. So I sounded boastful, telling people how smart I am.

Like House, I felt betrayed by my own body. My disability rubbed me of being able to play music, how I wanted to. Because music is a global process. House felt betrayed, literally, as well as figuratively. He was betrayed by being unable to run, and play sports.  
If you would ask me who is my hero two years ago, I would probably tell you, a real person, like John Lennon or Paul McCartney, but today I would say its Gregory House, I admire the characters courage in front of the insurmountable pain he was in, every single day.


End file.
